


Лапки

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [23]
Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Любовный жест от Роберта.
Relationships: Beth Ann Stanton/Robert Stanton
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Лапки

**Author's Note:**

> Роберт никогда не изменял Бет-Энн, и их дочь не погибала.

Бет-Энн был счастлив в браке вот уже пятнадцать лет. Хотя, конечно, с Робертом, своим альфой, он был счастлив гораздо дольше. Говорят, такого чуда не случается, говорят, встретить истинного — редкость. Бет-Энн всегда считал себя счастливчиком. Они познакомились с Робертом в первом классе и... сразу же поняли, что они пара. Это было ярко, эмоционально, феерично и безумно радостно. Все эти годы каждую минуту и секунду они проводили вместе. И Роберт никогда не переставал напоминать Бет-Энну, насколько тот для него значим. Вот уже десять лет они растили сына-омегу. Но было кое-что еще важное: Роберт умел быть очень романтичным. 

День для Бет-Энна выдался сложным: он с утра был на ногах — занимался переводом их сына в другую старшую школу и выбирал для него факультативы. При этом надо было убраться дома и приготовить ужин Роберту. И если с ужином Бет-Энн еще успевал, то с уборкой уже точно нет. 

Вернувшись домой, он привычно позвал мужа и сына: 

— Роб, Эмми, мальчики, вы дома? 

Но на его призыв никто не откликнулся. Бет-Энн отправился на кухню: по дороге он все же заехал в маркет. На кухне, тихо напевая песенку из какой-то рекламы, он начал довольно раскладывать продукты по полкам холодильника и шкафчиков, как вдруг наткнулся на листок из плотной бумаги с гербом космической корпорации Роба. 

«Сертификат на лапки», — гласила надпись, и Бет-Энн улыбнулся. Он заинтересовано перевернул лист и на обратной стороне прочитал приписку: «Этот сертификат на лапки выдается самому обворожительному котику в мире! Отдыхай, любимый! Я все сделаю сам!»

Бет-Энн счастливо засмеялся. Только вчера обсуждали, что котики захватили бы мир, если бы им не мешали творить великие дела лапки. Да и вообще с лапками сложно что-либо делать.

— О Роб!


End file.
